Rigel
Rigel (リゲル帝国 Riguru Teikoku lit. Rigel Empire) is a kingdom located in the northern part of Valentia. Its people worship the War Father, Duma, and as a result, Rigel is a nation heavily reliant on strength. They are considered "savages" by the people of Zofia. The Duma Tower was built towards the north of the Kingdom. During the events of Fire Emblem Gaiden, the kingdom is ruled by King Rudolf. Rudolf first used the Falchion to seal Mila, and then helped Desaix take over and control Zofia. History In the year 189 of the Valentian Calendar, the Rigelian Empire was established in the northern region of the continent. It was ruled by Duma. In the year 374, Rudolf was appointed as the successor of the Rigelian Emperor Rigel III. Despite being an indirect relative of the Emperor, Rudolf was chosen due to his ability to wield the Falchion, in addition to the fact that he bore the brand of Duma, which gave him priority placement in the line for the throne. He ascended as Emperor Rudolf I. In the year 398, poor harvests caused the food-stocks of the Rigelian Empire to run dry. Despite Zofia's bounty, Rigel's request for assistance was met with rejection, leading Rigel to start a war against Zofia. Rudolf himself led the troops during the invasion. A year later, despite the army's repeated successes in the war, the upper echelon of the Rigelian Army negotiated a ceasefire in exchange for a large compensatory sum of gold. Afterwards, the Rigelian Army remained garrisoned in Northern Zofia. Despite the ceasefire, Rigelian occupation caused the Zofian people to harbor resentment towards Rigel. After the revolution in Zofia, Rigel fights against Alm's army. After the death of Rudolf, Alm unifies Rigel and its former rival Zofia as one country, becoming the first king of Valentia. Notable Locations *Rigel Castle *Duma Tower *Fear Mountain *Rigel Plains *Rigel Village *Lost Woods *Duma's Gate Known Rigelians Royalty *Rigel I - Founder and first ruler of Rigel. *Rigel II - The second ruler of Rigel. *Rigel III - The third ruler of Rigel. *Rudolf - The emperor of Rigel and the father of Albein, who is determined to free the people of Valentia from the influence of the gods. *Albein - Rudolf's son and prince of Rigel. *Berkut - An ambitious young general who is Rudolf’s nephew and next in line to become Emperor. (Exclusive to Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) *Rinea - A noblewoman from Rigel engaged to Berkut. (Exclusive to Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Military *Massena - A general from Rigel and captain of Emperor Rudolf's personal guard. *Zeke - An amnesiac general of Rigel and the lover of Tatiana. *Jerome - A cruel general of Rigel who orders his men to raid villages. *Seazas - A general of Rigel who guards the Zofian border. (Exclusive to Gaiden.) *Magnus - A Rigelian commander. *Mueller - A Rigelian commander. *Zakson - A Rigelian commander. *Gazelle - A Rigelian commander. *Lawson - A Rigelian commander. *Xaizor - A Rigelian soldier. *Blake - A Rigelian soldier. Clergy *Tatiana - A Rigelian Saint who is betrothed to Zeke. *Halcyon - The former Great Sage of Duma. *Jedah - The leader of the Duma Faithful and advisor to the emperor. *Marla - The eldest daughter of Jedah whose soul was sacrificed to Duma. *Hestia - The second daughter of Jedah whose soul was sacrificed to Duma. *Gharn - A priest of the Faithful who defends Duma. *Nuibaba - A fearsome arcanist who wields the power of Medusa. *Dolth - A priest of the Faithful who can control Necrodragons. *Jamil - A priest of the Faithful with a great reverence for his god. *Mikhail - A priest of the Faithful who occupies the Temple of Mila. *Tatarrah - A priest of the Faithful who guards the sluice gate on the border. Others *Sonya - A cool, mature mage hired by Grieth, who vowed vengeance upon her father. *Saber - A seafaring mercenary with a mysterious past but unquestionable skills. Trivia *The emblem of the Valmese Empire from Fire Emblem Awakening is the same as the Rigelian Empire, only without the sword. Gallery RigelFlagtheComplete.jpg|National flag of Rigel Category:Nations Category:Locations